schoolswikiaorg-20200215-history
Women's Basketball
Women basketball Women's basketball is a game that girl love to play it about alot of things that girl do they have to play good it like guy basketball for ex: like the how they play North Carolina and Duke played and the numbers was 88 to 67 Fourth-ranked North Carolina put a harsh end to Duke's run at Atlantic Coast Conference history, getting 26 points from Ivory Latta in an 88-67 victory Monday night in the tournament championship game. Duke had beaten North Carolina 12 straight times entering the season, but the Tar Heels used their athleticism and speed to shut down the Blue Devils in a tournament that had become little more than the Duke Invitational. the other people that played was Michigan St. 55 and Minnesota 49 the MichiganSt won the Minnesota by 6 points but also Michigan State stopped Minnesota's strong inside tandem, and Liz Shimek scored 15 points in a victory that gave the seventh-ranked Spartans their first Big Ten tournament title. like this team is a college basketball there is also college baseketball for women's out there. there other teams Liad Suez led all scorers with 13 points in the victory. Katia Levitsky added 11 points, while Jackie Adamshick chipped in 10 for Villanova. PC also had three players in double figures led by sophomore Shauna Snyder (Albuquerque, N.M.), who scored 11 points. Fellow classmates Jill Furstenburg (Whitehouse Station, N.J.) and Kristina Baugh (Boston, Mass.) each netted 10 points in the loss. this are all the women teams in the earthAir Force Names of teams Akron Alabama Alabama A&M Alabama State Albany Alcorn State American Appalachian State Arizona Arizona State Ark.-Little Rock Ark.-Pine Bluff Arkansas Arkansas State Army Auburn Austin Peay top BYU Ball St. Baylor Belmont Bethune-Cookman Binghamton Birmingham Southern Boise St. Boston College Boston U. Bowling Green Bradley Brown Bucknell Buffalo Butler top C. Michigan CSU-Fullerton Cal Cal Poly-SLO Cal State-Northridge Campbell Canisius Centenary Central Conn. Central Florida Charleston Charleston Southern Charlotte Chicago State Cincinnati Clemson Cleveland State Coastal Carolina Colgate Colorado Colorado State Columbia Coppin State Cornell Creighton top Dartmouth Davidson Dayton DePaul Delaware Delaware State Denver Detroit Drake Drexel Duke Duquesne top E. Kentucky ETSU East Carolina Eastern Illinois Eastern Michigan Eastern Washington Elon Evansville top Fairfield Fairleigh Dickinson Florida Florida A&M Florida Atlantic Florida Int'l Florida State Fordham Fresno State Furman top Gardner-Webb Geo. Washington George Mason Georgetown Georgia Georgia Southern Georgia State Grambling Georgia Tech Gonzaga top Hampton Hartford Harvard Hawaii High Point Hofstra Holy Cross Houston Howard top IUPUI Idaho Idaho State Illinois Illinois State Illinois-Chicago Indiana Indiana State Indiana Purdue Iona Iowa Iowa State top Jackson State Jacksonville Jacksonville St. James Madison top Kansas Kansas State Kent Kentucky top LSU La Salle Lafayette Lamar Lehigh Liberty Lipscomb Long Beach State Long Island Louisiana Tech Louisiana-Lafayette Louisville Loyola Ill. Loyola Marymount Loyola Md. top MTSU Maine Manhattan Marist Marquette Marshall Maryland McNeese State Memphis Mercer Miami Miami (Oh.) Michigan Michigan State Minnesota Mississippi State Mississippi Valley Missouri Missouri-Kansas City Monmouth (NJ) Montana Montana State Morehead State Morgan State Mount St. Mary's Murray State top N. Illinois N.C. A&T NC State Navy Nebraska Nevada New Hampshire New Mexico New Mexico St. New Orleans Niagara Nicholls St. Norfolk State North Carolina North Texas Northeastern JC Northern Arizona Northern Iowa Northwestern Northwestern St. Notre Dame top Oakland Ohio Ohio State Oklahoma Oklahoma State Ole Miss Oral Roberts Oregon Oregon State top Pacific Penn State Pennsylvania Pepperdine Pittsburgh Portland Portland State Prairie View Princeton Providence Purdue top Quinnipiac top Radford Rhode Island Rice Richmond Rider Robert Morris Rutgers top S. Carolina S. Carolina St. SE Louisiana SE Missouri SMU SW Missouri Sacramento State Sacred Heart Saint Joseph's Saint Louis Saint Mary's Sam Houston St. Samford San Diego San Diego State San Francisco San Jose State Santa Clara Savannah St Seton Hall Siena South Alabama South Florida Southern Southern Illinois Southern Miss Southern Utah St. Bonaventure St. Francis N.Y. St. Francis Pa. St. John's St. Peter's Stanford Stephen F. Austin Stetson Stony Brook Syracuse top TCU Temple Tennessee (Men) Tennessee (Women) Tennessee State Tennessee Tech Texas Texas A&M Texas Southern Texas State-San Marcos Texas Tech The Citadel Toledo Towson Troy State Tulane Tulsa Tx A&M Corp Chr top UAB UC Riverside UC-Irvine UC-Santa Barbara UCLA UConn ULM UM-Baltimore Cty. UM-Eastern Shore UMass UNC-Asheville UNC-Greensboro UNC-Wilmington UNLV USC UT-Arlington UT-Chattanooga UT-Martin UT-Pan Am UTEP UTSA UW-Green Bay UW-Milwaukee Utah Utah State top VCU VMI Va. Tech Valparaiso Vanderbilt Vermont East Villanova Virginia top W. Michigan W.Virginia Wagner Wake Forest Washington Washington State Weber State Western Carolina Western Illinois Western Kentucky Wichita State William & Mary Winthrop Wisconsin Wofford Wright State Wyoming top Xavier top Yale Youngstown State